Comment cuisiner le Gâteau Sexy
by White Assassin
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'Ed est surpris en train de cuisiner un gâteau pour quelqu'un, et qu'un certain homonculus (jaloux) aux cheveux verts entend bien l'empêcher de le faire ? / Edvy, OS - TRADUCTION de la fic "How to make the Sexy Cake" de Cat-and-Kit, à partir de l'anglais.


**How to Make the Sexy Cake**

**Comment cuisiner le Gâteau Sexy**

**Base** : FMA

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des persos ne m'appartient. La fic non plus, on connaît la musique. C'est une traduction de l'anglais au français d'un OS de Cat-and-Kit.

**Genre** : Romance - Humor – Yaoi (Edvy) - OS

**Résumé** : Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'Ed est surpris en train de cuisiner un gâteau pour quelqu'un, et qu'un certain homonculus (jaloux) aux cheveux verts entend bien l'empêcher de le faire ?

**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà un OS sur lequel je planchais depuis un moment. Certains passages me posaient pas mal de difficultés... Mais j'ai réussi à les résoudre u.u' Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter, si ce n'est qu'il s'agit, comme l'indique le rating, d'un lemon, et plus précisément d'un Edvy. Ne vous attendez donc pas à avoir une histoire transcendante derrière xp Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : _Techniquement, c'est mon premier lemon explicite. Le premier que j'ai jamais écrit. On applaudit les débutants !_

… _Haha._

_(Pour ce qui est du four, imaginons juste que Winry a fait du travail à la chaîne, et a gagné un petit paquet, ou quelque chose du genre, ok?)_

* * *

Sucre... Ok.

Farine.. Ok.

Citrons... Ok.

Lait... (frisson) Ok.

Et tout ce qui va avec...

Edward jeta un coup d'œil aux différents ingrédients et ustensiles éparpillés sur la table et sur le plan de travail. Un Chibi en Mission, c'était ce qu'il était, et il avait bien l'intention d'être à la hauteur de sa tâche.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il avait largement progressé dans sa préparation, mais s'interrompit lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il dirigea son regard vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son, incapable de voir de qui il s'agissait à cause de la disposition des pièces de la maison. Il était légèrement inquiet, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas la personne à laquelle il pensait.

« A-Al ? » tenta-t-il nerveusement. Oh pitié... Faites que ce ne soit pas lui.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Edward se dirigea à l'autre bout de la cuisine, pour jeter un coup d'œil discret à l'extérieur de celle-ci, depuis le mur contre lequel il se colla. Il ne vit personne. Peut-être avait-il halluciné ? Contournant ledit mur, il se retourna... Pour mieux se heurter contre le torse d'un homonculus aux cheveux verts ô combien familier.

« E-Envy ! » bégaya Edward. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Je suis venu te voir, Chibi... Ça pose un problème ? » Il tendit les bras pour laisser courir ses doigts le long des bras nus d'Edward, un léger désir de possession sensible dans sa voix. Ed transpira un peu, et afficha un large sourire... Mais un sourire nerveux.

« Non, non ! Aucun problème ! J'étais juste en train de... Cuisiner ! »

L'un des sourcils d'Envy se leva, et il s'aventura dans la cuisine en désordre.

« Je vois... »

Edward sourit nerveusement à nouveau, et contourna l'homme qui lui faisait face. S'il pouvait juste réussir à ne pas dévoiler son secret...

« D'ailleurs, c'est pour quoi, tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu cuisines ? » demanda l'homonculus. Il jeta un regard libidineux au petit alchimiste. « Mon petit Edo se transforme en femme au foyer rien que pour moi ? »

Faisant volte-face, l'interpellé vitupéra énergiquement contre les deux insultes. Cependant, Envy, qui s'en lassa bien vite, fit un pas décidé en avant, et plaqua son blondinet contre le plan de travail.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- C'est un gâteau... C'est pour quelqu'un... » murmura Edward, sans regarder dans les yeux cet androgyne qui le dépassait légèrement en taille. Ce dernier se mit aussitôt sur la défensive.

« Qui ça ? C'est pour qui ?!

- Je ne te le dirai pas.

- Dis-moi, sinon, je t'y _force _!

- Alors je raconterai à qui voudra l'entendre aux alentours du QG, que tu as la joyeuse MANIE de... Tu sais... Avec les cerises ? »

Envy lança un regard noir à son petit blond, qui bien que plaqué, souriait insolemment. Il pointa vers lui un doigt accusateur et gronda :

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me tenir rigueur pour ça.

- Si tu ne me forces pas à te répondre, je ne remettrai plus jamais ça sur le tapis.

- Ça marche. »

L'alchimiste posa sa main sur le torse de l'homonculus et le repoussa, marmonnant :

« Bon. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille ou mes ingrédients vont finir par se gâter. »

Envy fixa Edward alors qu'il se redressait et passait de l'autre côté de la table de la cuisine, reprenant là où il s'était arrêté : il battit les œufs, puis rajouta dans le même bol de la vanille et du lait (frisson). L'homonculus plissa les yeux. Il était (passez-moi le jeu de mots) profondément envieux de la personne, quelle qu'elle fût, pour laquelle Edward faisait un gâteau. Il n'avait peut-être plus le droit de lui poser de questions, mais il n'était pas prêt de laisser complètement tomber. Peut-être que...

Oui... Il pourrait rendre la préparation bien plus compliquée. Juste pour l'ennuyer. Et pour ce qui était d'ennuyer, il pouvait _exceller_.

Rejoignant Edward d'un pas nonchalant, il passa ses bras sous les siens, nus, appréciant largement la sensation de son pantalon en cuir contre sa peau, bien que sachant, d'expérience, qu'elle était loin de valoir celle de la peau nue de son chibi contre la sienne.

« Envy... J'essaie de travailler, là...

- Ignore-moi... »

Son ton était joueur, mais Edward savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à se débarrasser de l'homonculus. Mais bon... Tant qu'il ne ruinait pas la préparation de son gâteau, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ?

Battre le mélange se révéla plus dur que ce que l'on peut penser lorsque l'on a quelqu'un qui enlace nos épaules, lèche notre oreille ou frotte son nez contre notre cou, tout en retraçant nos bras de ses doigts...

« Je dois bouger là, **oups**, désolé ! » fit Edward, en secouant suffisamment ses épaules pour désarçonner son « agresseur ». Envy fit la moue lorsque le blond poussa le saladier sur le côté et rassembla sucre et beurre, contournant le plan de travail et plaçant lesdits ingrédients préalablement dosés dans un autre saladier. Il commença à battre également le contenu de celui-ci.

Des bras glissèrent le long des siens tels des serpents, et les mains du petit blond se trouvèrent bientôt immobilisées alors que des doigts pâles et adroits se posaient par-dessus celles-ci, écartant respectivement saladier et cuillère.

« Envy, je ne peux pas battre comme ça. Ça ne peut pas attendre un peu ? » demanda-t-il, perdant un peu de sa patience. Il en avait développé beaucoup depuis qu'il était devenu plus proche d'Envy... Il le devait : mieux valait ne pas être irritable lorsqu'on se trouvait avec l'homonculus au tempérament explosif.

« Je ne veux pas attendre... » souffla-t-il, embrassant chaque parcelle de son cou. Il mordilla l'oreille du blond, qui soupira. Il lâcha la cuillère et se tourna, passant ses bras autour du cou du plus grand, pour le faire se pencher et pouvoir l'embrasser.

Immédiatement, la langue d'Envy envahit sa bouche, explorant chaque centimètre carré qu'il avait fini par connaître par cœur. Cependant, comme tout allait trop vite au goût d'Edward, il le repoussa.

« Laisse-moi cuisiner, maintenant. Donne-moi au moins cinq minutes avant de revenir m'embêter », marmonna-t-il. Envy s'exécuta, à la grande surprise d'Edward, qui ne fit cependant aucune remarque. Histoire de ne pas provoquer l'effet inverse.

Après avoir battu les deux ingrédients, il ajouta le mélange d'œufs qui se trouvait sur la table et prépara ensuite des zestes des citrons afin d'obtenir un mélange crémeux et épais. A ce moment, la patience d'Envy sembla finalement être à ses limites : il se leva de l'une des chaises de la cuisine, pour mieux enlacer par la taille le petit blond, faisant brusquement fi de son précédent ordre.

Ed manqua de crier de surprise face à la soudaineté de la chose, mais heureusement, s'en garda. Il fit volte-face, visiblement prêt à enguirlander le plus grand, mais fut tu par deux lèvres pressées de force contre les siennes dans un baiser féroce. Envy pressa ses hanches contre les siennes avec insistance, le faisant gémir au travers du baiser.

« E-Envy... Laisse-moi finir ça... D'abord... » tenta-t-il, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en remarquant son érection naissante. Fichu Envy et sa persuasion...

« Et depuis quand je passe après la nourriture... ? » grommela-t-il contre le cou de son chibi, le mordillant. Edward eut un sourire en coin à l'idée et répliqua par : « Depuis que la nourriture peut se gâter et toi pas... »

Avec, à nouveau, une nouvelle impulsion, Ed s'arrangea pour écarter de lui l'homonculus. Avec un regard noir et une moue, Envy se rassit sur la chaise de la cuisine, regardant en biais quelques ingrédients sur la table.

Edward s'empara du sachet de farine et commença à en verser progressivement dans le saladier dont il s'occupait. Envy fixa tout spécifiquement une petite tasse remplie de chocolat fondant posée sur la table, et se pencha dessus se demandant si, oui ou non, il devait y goûter.

Comme la réponse coulait de source, un pâle bras s'allongea, mais juste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à plonger son doigt dans le liquide sombre et pâteux...

« Non. »

Envy jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière de la tête du petit alchimiste. Il ne s'était même pas retourné. Comment avait-il pu savoir ?!

Envy regarda sa main, figée et surplombant la tasse. Il reporta son regard sur Ed, lui lança de nouveau un regard noir, et plongea malgré tout son doigt, avant de le retirer pour le sucer goulûment.

L'alchimiste soupira et se retourna, contournant la table pour aller chercher un moule et... La tasse remplie de chocolat fondant. Un objet dans chaque main, et un regard réprobateur presque parental adressé à Envy, il retourna sur son plan de travail. Non mais.

Edward ignora délibérément la profonde irritation qui enveloppait Envy, dans un coin de la pièce, et versa la mixture dans le moule. Il se dirigea vers le four, préalablement mis à chauffer et prêt, et y glissa le moule. Il frappa dans ses mains de joie, se délectant du succès de sa préparation, et contourna la table pour ranger les œufs, la vanille, le lait (frisson), ainsi que le reste des ingrédients.

« Bon, ça prendra à peu près une heure pour cuir-... » Oups.

« Vraiment ? » susurra malicieusement Envy, son intérêt titillé, et sa voix le montrant clairement. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers son petit blond, qui souriait nerveusement.

« Euh... Haha... Tu sais que les cris pourraient l'empêcher de lever correctement ? » tenta-t-il futilement.

« Ça, c'est pour le pain, chibi-no-baka... Viens là... »

Agrippant le plus petit et l'embrassant langoureusement, il les entraîna hors de la cuisine, jusqu'au salon, où ils tombèrent sur le canapé. Envy y plaqua immédiatement Edward, et continua à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Ah... E-... Ah... » bégaya Edward, le visage brûlant. Ils n'avaient fait ÇA que deux fois auparavant, et il n'était pas encore habitué.

Pourtant, des mains vêtues de mitaines firent remonter son débardeur et le lui enlevèrent, et avant qu'elles n'aient l'idée de descendre jusqu'à son pantalon, Edward allongea puis glissa ses doigts sous le haut du plus âgé, un véritable exploit quand on savait à quel point il était moulant.

Après avoir bataillé un moment avec le tissu, et après quelques rires moqueurs de la part d'Envy, Edward réussit finalement à faire rouler le tissu sur lui-même et à le retirer à son propriétaire. Libéré de son haut, l'homonculus retira à son partenaire humain ses vêtements restants, ce qui laissa suffisamment de temps à Edward pour faire de même. Ç'avait été quand même amusant de voir Edward s'énerver aussi contre ses mitaines...

« Tu es adorable quand tu es contrarié », ronronna Envy, toisant Edward d'un regard de prédateur, un large sourire sur le visage. Il se baissa de nouveau, traçant un chemin de baiser et de petits mordillements le long du cou du blond, se dirigeant peu à peu vers le haut de son torse.

Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tortiller sous le coup des sensations, du contact, de tout... Entre les lèvres d'Envy qui allaient dans un sens et sa main dans un autre, c'était tout ce dont il était capable pour s'empêcher de gémir. Il dirigea ses mains dans les longs cheveux qui s'étendaient à perte de vue devant lui, et les y plongea.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai dit à propos de ça... » gronda Envy d'un ton joueur. Abandonnant le torse qu'il explorait avec tant d'entrain, il se redressa de nouveau pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux, dorés, de son vis-à-vis, et attrapa les deux poignets de celui-ci pour les lui faire retirer pas forcément très gentiment de ses cheveux. Il les plaqua au-dessus de la tête de sa proie d'une seule main, offrant un regard lascif au petit blond tremblant, qu'il avait pourtant vu tellement de fois auparavant se jeter tête baissée dans des combats mortels sans la moindre peur.

Il détailla le corps qu'il avait sous lui de ses yeux pénétrants, s'intéressant aux muscles tendus dans ce qui n'était certainement pas la plus confortable des positions. Une peau légèrement bronzée, un tel contraste avec la sienne... Le corps d'Edward était bien assez musclé pour lui donner presque, à lui, une allure féminine.

« Cependant... » pensa-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Il n'y a pas de doute sur l'identité du dominant ici... »

Levant sa main droite, il pressa trois de ses doigts contre les lèvres d'Edward, en un ordre silencieux.

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas...

- Non » le coupa Envy, saisissant l'opportunité donnée pour glisser ses doigts entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il parla. Un regard noir lui fut adressé en réponse à la brusque intrusion, mais une langue douce et chaude ne mit pas longtemps à passer et repasser sur ses doigts malgré tout.

Retirant sa main, ses doigts luisant légèrement et mouillés, Envy les remplaça par sa propre langue. Bien qu'Edward n'était pas trop pressé, bientôt... Oui... Oui, ce serait le moment...

L'alchimiste sursauta presque en sentant un doigt froid et mouillé entré en lui, forçant le passage de ce petit anneau de muscles. Il gémit. Edward regarda Envy les yeux mi-clos, mais ce dernier aurait pu jurer qu'ils étaient plus sombres que de coutume. Il eut un sourire en coin. Plus sombres à l'appel de la Luxure.

Edward rompit le baiser et plissa fermement les yeux, se mordant la lèvre alors qu'un second doigt rejoignait le premier, étirant ses muscles. Le mouvement lui envoya des frissons de douleur et de plaisir tout le long du dos. Néanmoins, dès qu'Envy relâcha ses poignets pour lui attraper les jambes et les lui écarter, il put sentir l'excitation pointer le bout de son nez dans son ventre.

Edward siffla douloureusement lorsqu'un troisième doigt fut inséré en lui, et que les trois se mouvèrent en ciseaux, le détendant un peu plus. Envy lui offrit un sourire malicieux : il adorait cette expression où se peignait certes la douleur, mais aussi le plaisir. Il ne préparait pas Edward simplement par gentillesse, non, il n'était pas **aussi** gentil que ça, mais surtout pour le voir se tortiller. Car il _adorait_ voir Ed se tortiller, surtout sous lui... C'était à vous en faire perdre la tête, vous n'avez pas idée...

Il retira ses doigts, et positionna son membre face à l'intimité d'Edward. « Tu es prêt pour ma venue, Alchimiste ? »

Sans même attendre la réponse, il força le passage, arrachant un cri de la part de celui qui se trouvait sous lui. Ô comme ce corps était divin...

« E-Envy ! » s'étrangla Edward, agrippant les épaules de l'homonculus.

« C'est ça... Dis mon nom... Dis-le encore, puis **crie-le **! » s'exclama Envy, se retirant pour mieux replonger en lui à nouveau. Un autre cri, mais Envy n'y allait pas trop fort. Il se recula, puis lui offrit un coup de reins, recula de nouveau, lui en offrit un deuxième, se décidant pour un rythme effréné qui amena Ed à rejeter sa tête en arrière et à haleter.

« Dis-le, Edo!

- E-Envy !

- Encore ! Dis-le encore !

- ENVY ! »

Il sentit Edward faire des efforts pour lui répondre, en soulevant rapidement ses hanches pour intensifier l'impact. Avec tout la férocité dont il pouvait faire preuve, il asséna coup de reins sur coup de reins au petit blond jusqu'à sentir les parois autour de son membre le presser, lorsqu'Ed rejeta encore la tête en arrière et cria, atteignant l'orgasme et faisant grimper Envy au rideau par la même occasion.

« Ah... » Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer au moment où son corps relâcha la pression. Puis, il se retira, retomba et se laissa largement choir contre Ed. Ledit chibi grogna pour manifester sa désapprobation, et balança Envy sans plus de cérémonies sur le sol, l'évident « boum » qui suivit le faisant rire doucement malgré lui.

« Ah... Sale petit... » entendit Edward depuis le sol, sans pour autant se fatiguer à aller vérifier. Il se contenta de sourire, et de se prélasser dans ce bien-être qui l'enveloppait.

* * *

Peu de temps après, Edward s'activait dans la cuisine, vêtu uniquement de son pantalon (bien entendu, il l'avait rapidement nettoyé...) Il se dirigea vers le four et vérifia l'état du gâteau. Yeah, parfait.

Repoussant sa tresse à moitié défaite en arrière, il ouvrit la porte du four et en retira le gâteau à l'odeur ô combien appétissante. Il le posa sur le plan de travail, puis fit demi-tour jusqu'au frigo pour en sortir les citrons épluchés. En y ajoutant le bol de sucre qui se trouvait sur la table, il obtint un liquide aigre-doux à verser sur l'ensemble du gâteau.

Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire, Envy rentra silencieusement dans la pièce, ne portant lui non plus que son pantalon (enfin... Sa jupe-short). Edward devina que c'était plus par moquerie qu'autre chose, puisqu'Envy était capable de s'habiller en un clin d'œil, lui.

« Étonnamment... Ça sent bon... » murmura Envy, se sentant à nouveau jaloux (sans compter les envies de meurtre) envers la personne, quelle qu'elle fût, qui allait recevoir ce cadeau.

« Merci. Je pense que ça me vient naturellement, ça doit être le fait d'être un prodige, tout ça... » expliqua Edward d'un air suffisant, plaçant sa main sur sa hanche avec un petit air hautain. Envy en profita pour lui donner un petit coup dans le ventre, et ricana lorsqu'Ed en lâcha presque son bol de jus de citron au sucre.

« 'foiré... » lança Edward, boudeur. Il versa le jus sur le gâteau un peu moins cérémonieusement (ou plutôt précautionneusement) que ce qu'il aurait été bon de faire, puis marmonna quelque chose comme quoi cela prendrait 15 minutes pour prendre, et se recula pour admirer son travail. Envy plaça ses mains derrière sa tête et s'appuya contre le frigo, repliant sa jambe pour poser l'un de ses pieds dessus. Il suivit du regard le petit adolescent qui versait la tasse remplie de chocolat fondant sur l'ensemble du gâteau, avant de la reposer pour garnir le tout d'un peu de crème fouettée (prévue depuis le début !).

« Dis, chibi... Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tout simplement transmuté ? Ça t'aurait fait gagner beaucoup de temps », lança-t-il d'une voix traînante, parcourant du regard la cuisine, contrarié. Edward croisa les bras et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule à l'homonculus appuyé contre le frigo, répliquant par un :

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quel gâteau que je veux faire pour lui : c'est spécial. »

Sa jalousie piquée au vif, Envy se sentit devenir plus amer encore rien qu'à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre allait recevoir un cadeau de la part du petit alchimiste, et surtout un « lui ». Il décida de le montrer en crachant l'une de ses questions si désagréables, qu'il avait le don de sortir juste au bon moment.

« Et comment pourrait-il savoir que c'est toi qui l'a cuisiné ? Il pensera sûrement que tu l'as transmuté. »

Edward sourit d'un air entendu, puis secoua la tête. Envy haussa un sourcil.

« Il saura. Il était là.

Envy tressaillit, les yeux grands ouverts : « Mais alors... C'est pour...

- … Toi. »

Edward offrit un sourire malicieux à Envy tandis que celui-ci le lui rendait malgré lui, non sans une once d'embarras. Il détourna le regard, des expressions indécises se succédant sur son visage, sans que son sourire gêné ne disparût. Il reporta son regard sur Edward, un sourire charmeur remplaçant le précédent et sublimant ses traits.

Edward décroisa ses bras lorsqu'Envy se dirigea vers lui d'une façon lente et sensuelle, avant de se stopper face à lui et de le regarder dans les yeux, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

« Eh bien, Edo, que c'est gentil de ta part. Pour te prouver ma gratitude... »

Il se pencha encore un peu plus, et murmura la suite à l'oreille d'Edward. Son souffle chaud le fit frissonner.

« Recommençons...

Gigotement.

« … Et tu pourras être dessus. »

Sourire.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Comment cuisiner le Gâteau Sexy : ajouter trois tasses à café de Edo, quelques cuillères à soupes de sucre, un citron, bien fouetter, ou sinon s'arranger pour que ce soit Envy qui le fasse, et laisser chauffer pendant une heure environ. Laisser refroidir tranquillement, recouvrir de chocolat et de crème fouettée, puis déguster !_

_**Cat-and-Kit**_

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

… N'empêche que moi, j'ai une question : quelle est cette manie d'Envy avec les cerises ? ._. Vraiment, ça m'intrigue ~ (**Envy** : _Laisse tomber, je ne te le dirai pas !_). Si quelqu'un a une idée, je suis preneuse ! X3 Après, peut-être que la réponse se trouve dans l'une des autres fics de l'auteur ? Qui sait xp

_White Assassin_


End file.
